Il y a des bonnes et des mauvaises périodes
by Miss Blondy
Summary: James Potter est un garçon ki semble toujours heureux.. mais l'est-il vraiment? Sa vie est-elle si parfaite qu'elle en a l'air?


Bonjour! Ben Humm, ça c'est ma première fic. Soyer indulgent!

Auteur : Miss Blondy

Dislcammer : Bon les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf quelques uns qui sont de ma tête... nia nia bla bla bla

Il y a des bonnes et des mauvaises périodes...

**Dans le poudlard express**

Il venait de traverser le mur entre la plateforme 9 et 10 pour se rendre sur la plateforme 9 et 3/4. Il avait maintenant 17 ans, il est grand, beau, musclé et les cheveux brun foncé encore et toujours en bataille. James Potter avait tout ce que les garçons pouvaient rêver, la beauté, la popularité, les meilleurs amis du monde, une famille unie et la fille la plus gentille de tout Poudlard, Lily Evans. James dit au revoir à ses parents et les embrassa. Il chercha des yeux ses amis pour les surprendre... mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide...

-JAMESIE!

C'était son ami Sirius black, assez grand, cheveux noir et long, plutôt musclé aussi. Il lui avait sauter dans le dos comme un fou, le fessant sursauter et rire une bonne partie des personne qui était déjà arriver. James eut tellement "peur" qu'il en échappa ses valises.

-Mais t'es pas malade de me faire sursauter comme ça?

- Content de te voir aussi James chéri! répondit Sirius avec un air moqueur.

- Dis t'aurais pas vue Lily? dis James plein d'espoir dans la voix. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 2 semaines... Ze m'ennuie!

- On me cherche?

Une fille assez petite, les yeux vert émeraude, cheveux longs auburn. Elle était vêtu d'un jeans pâle et d'une camisole blanche.

-Dis donc t'aurais pas grandi toi en 1 mois? Demanda Sirius avec plein d'amusement dans sa voix

- Na na na! Toi t'aurais pas engraissé depuis? répondit Lily.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Lily!

- Ah désoler mon vieux, mais moi j'aime James!

Sirius fit la moue et lança un faut regard noirà James qui éclata de rire.

-On s'amuse sans moi maintenant?

- Oh Remus!

Remus Lupin, assez grand aussi, cheveux brun pâle, l'air un peu fatigué.

- Alors ça va?

- Boff, pleine lune il y a deux jours.

Eh oui, Remus était un loup garou, innofencif... bah quand il est attaché en tout cas... (Ndl : C'est pas ce que vous penser!)

- Alors on va se trouver un compartiment avant qu'ils soient tous pris? Sinon on va être obligé de s'asseoir avec ce bâtard de Pettigrow.

Il y a quelques mois, Pettigrow faisait parti de la bande, mais depuis qu'il s'était allié avec Lucius Malfoy, un grand blond fendant, bref un futur mangemort, il ne lui avait plus reparler car Pettigrow les avait trahis. Il avait ensuite été rejeté par Malfoy et restait à présent, toujours seul. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment libre et s'assirent, James et Lily sur une banquette et Sirius et Remus sur celle d'en face.

-Alors James, comment s'est passé ton été? Demandait Remus

-Eh bien mon cher Lunard, car c'est comme ça que l'on l'appelait, j'ai dû suivre un entraînement avec le colonel Potter appeler parfois papa parce qu'il sait que je veux devenir auror, alors de 6:30 du mat, jusqu'à 10:30 le soir, c'est l'entraînement intensif. Il m'a appris plusieurs sortilèges, et il m'a même appris a me battre façon moldus, au cas ou... et toi?

- Bah... Je suis aller visité ma famille en Amérique, c'était plutôt bien, et j'ai aussi revu Amélie...

- AMÉLIE! Wwoooouuuu mon cher Lunard! Alors raconte tout! Sortez-vous ensemble?

- Woaa Sirius. Tu me sembles très enthousiaste! Eh bien oui on sort ensemble...

- Comment s'est arrivé? Demanda Sirius avec curiosité.

- Eh bien on se promenait dans le parc, on a décidé de s'asseoir un peu et puis, et puis... on s'est embrassé voilà.

- Ou la la! Comme c'est romantique!

- Et puis toi Sirius? Tes amours?

- Ben... il 'y a pas grand chose a dire... Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne je crois.

Sirius parut soudain un peu triste. Puis on cogna à la porte.

- Entrez nous sommes ouvert! Dis James pour faire sourire Sirius, ce qui, au grand bonheur de James, marcha.

- Bonjour!

Une fille de grandeur moyenne entra. Elle a les cheveux blonds ondulés et les yeux bleus.

- Amélie! Allez viens t'asseoir!

Amélie alla s'asseoir entre Remus et Sirius et accota sa tête contre le torse de Remus qui mit son bras autour des ses épaules. Ils parlèrent tous de leurs vacances d'été. Après un certain temps, Amélie dit :

- Hey! il y a une nouvelle qui vient de Beaubâtons, elle est en septième année comme nous.

- Ah oui? Eh bien...

- Espéront qu'elle ne sera pas à serpentard.

- Quoi! Potter qu'est-ce que t'a contre serpentard?

Il y avait quelqu'un à présent sur le bord de la porte. Grand et cheveux blonds long.

- Fiche le camp Malfoy.

- Mais pourquoi? Je me plais bien ici!

- Va te faire voir Lucius! S'écria Amélie

Lucius, qui venait juste d'apercevoir la présence d'Amélie, ouvrit les yeux grands.

- Oh non! Amélie! C'est déjà assez honteux que tu sois a Gryffondor! Toi, une fille d'une Malfoy.

- Je ne suis pas comme les Malfoy! Je déteste ma mère! JE LA HAIS! Autant que toi! Même plus.

Écoute cher cousine, Malfoy dit cela avec une voix douce, tu te souviens, quand on était jeune, on s'amusait à détruire les poupées et à les martyriser, ce temps ne te manque-t-il pas?

- Pff! Non vraiment pas!

Écoute Poussin adoré, si tu changes d'avis, je suis là moi!

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Mon père m'appelait ainsi et c'était le SEUL qui avait le droit de m'appeler comme ça! Et tu crois que je vais revenir avec vous! Vous avez tué mon père! Pourquoi! Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre du côté du nouveau mage noir! Il avait raison! Je ne comprenais pas sa décision, mais maintenant qu'il est mort, je vois comment ça aurait été si je serais resté avec vous. Maintenant fiche le camp avant que tu ne le regrettes!

Tous le monde écouta la conversation les yeux ronds. Lorsque Malfoy fut partit, Amélie se retourna et commença a expliquer :

- Je suis tellement désolé que vous ne l'appreniez ainsi! Oui je suis une Malfoy, ma mère en ait une. Je ne suis pas comme elle. Elle est cruelle, et moi, je suis normale.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Amélie chérie, nous ne te jugeons pas, si tu est a gryffondor, c'est sûrement parce qu'il n'a pas que du méchant en toi.

- Eh regarde ma famille! Les black! Comme les Malfoy, Presque tous passé par Serpentard! Mais moi! Je suis parfais! Du bon côté et a gryffondor!

- Oui mais toi, tu es un Black, votre famille n'est pas vraiment réputé pour être vraiment méchante, tandis que la mienne, tout le monde en a peur, tout le monde pratiquait la magie noire, pourquoi pas moi?

- Car tu vois, je crois que tu retiens beaucoup plus de ton père que tu ne le pense, il a refusé de servir ce nouveau mage noir, qui ce dit en passant, va se retrouver à Azkaban très bientôt.

-Merci.

-Merci pour quoi? Demanda Remus.

-Juste pour être là.

- Mais on sera toujours là pour toi. Et maintenant que tu es des nôtres, faudrait penser à un surnom!

Ahtoi Sirius et tes surnom! S'écria James, Eh bien ma chère, tu n'es pas sorti du bois.

- C'est très rassurant!

Le reste du voyage se passa assez bien. Des allés et venus des amis des Maraudeurs, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily et à présent, Amélie. Ils arrivèrent, quelques heures plus tardà Pré-Au-Lard.

À suivre…

Review please…


End file.
